


Legyen ő az, akit elemészt

by nayrria



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Ben Solo Has Issues, Biting, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn is innocent, Finn is worried, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Gentle Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Has Issues (Star Wars), Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, you may never know when you walk in on a force-sex-chat
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Az Erő éjjel kapcsolta őket össze. Minden csóktól, gyönyörtől megtelt, megerősödött a kötés. A teste most először volt több, mint eszköz. Már nem a szüleit várta, őket eltemette az Ach-To barlangjában.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Várt.

A szobában félhomály ült. A jelzőfények sárgán, az ajtó melletti tábla kéken világított. Csend volt. A mellette lévő ágyakban nem feküdt senki, már nem voltak annyian, hogy háromnál több szobát töltsenek meg. A levegő száraz volt, mint a sivatag, hideg, mint az éjszaka a Jakkun, és Rey fázott. A pokróc túl vékony volt, de mindenki ezt kapta.

Ő is kapott, ahogy enni is. Igazán nem panaszkodhatott, de mégis.

Néha hiányzott Jakku. A meleg, a biztonság, hogy tudja, mit kell tenni, miből áll a napja, és miért kap verést. Itt meg voltak szabályok, emberek, de Rey könnyen elbújt előlük, és senki sem nyúlt hozzá, ha megszegte őket.

Ez rosszabb magány volt, mint a Jakkun. Itt megsiratta az elveszetteket, de nem akart semmit az élőktől, akik hősként ünnepelték, de csak azt látták benne.

Rey megdörzsölte az arcát. Rövid ideig tartó fogsága alatt csak három pofont kapott, és egyszer ütötték meg ököllel. A fájdalom kis áldozat volt, a lényeg, hogy megmenekült, és a csuklyájába bújva az összes aggodalmaskodótól megszabadult.

Összekucorodott az ágyán.

Itt, a holtak egykori szobájában senki sem kereste őt.

A magány ismerte.

A magány meghagyta neki a titkát.

Az Erő éjjel kapcsolta őket össze. Minden csóktól, gyönyörtől megtelt, megerősödött a kötés. A teste most először volt több, mint eszköz. Már nem a szüleit várta, őket eltemette az Ach-To barlangjában.

Bent várta, aki megsimogatta a haját, és ő a nyakához dörgölhette az arcát.

Csend lett, csak a szívverés maradt, Ben már ott is állt előtte, megragadta az állát. Ott, ahol megütötték. Ujjai ráfeszültek a zúzódásra, és Rey szeme megtelt könnyel.

Ben lejjebb csúsztatta a kezét,a vállára, az ép könyökére, ahol semmi sem fájt, és megszorította. Magához húzta. Megcsókolta. Nem volt gyengéd. Nem volt kedves.

Máskor mindig az.

Biztos, hogy nyoma marad a szorításának, de Rey nem bánta.

Rey zihált, amikor Ben hátrébb húzódott, de a kezét fogva tartotta. A szeme szinte fekete volt, mint a sziklák éjjel. Az Erő kavargott körülötte.

– Mit tettél, ostoba, kis roncsvadász?

Túl dühös volt ahhoz, hogy mást is érezzen a kötelékükön át. A haragja mindent mást elemésztett, de ő most sem félt tőle. Talán kellett volna, mert Ben pusztítani akart, de legyen ő az, akit elemészt, mert akkor is vele van.

– Semmit – felelte.

Ben megsimogatta az állát. A zúzódást, amit akkor szerzett, amikor azok a bandatagok megütötték. Sajgott kicsit, érzékeny volt, de nem volt rossz, hogy Ben ott érintse meg újra.

– Egyedül mentél – mondta halkan Ben. – Miért gondoltad azt, hogy felosonni a Törött Szarv hajójára jó ötlet?

– Éhesek voltak, én jobban bírom – felelte Rey. _Meg nekem mindig adsz enni._

– Miért nem kísértek el?

Rey nyelt egyet.

– Én mondtam nekik, hogy ne jöjjenek velem. Túl sok embert vesztettünk volna.

– Így csak te voltál veszélyben.

El akart fordulni, de Ben nem engedte. Most már nem fogta durván, már nem okozott felesleges fájdalmat.

Rey vállat vont.

– Az Erővel könnyedén elrejtettem magam, ha észrevesznek, manipulálom az elméjüket. Nem voltam védtelen, velem volt az Erő.

– Ellenállóak az Erővel szemben. Az összes.

A fülébe suttogott. A lehelete a nyakát cirógatta, és Rey megborzongott. Ben ujjai kicsit jobban fonódtak a csuklójára. Már nem az állát fogta. A szabad kezével megsimogatta az állát, az orrát, a nyakát.

– Nem tudtam – felelte Rey. Forró volt az arca. Kerülte Ben tekintetét, és most már megengedte neki, hogy a falat nézze, és ne őt. – Meg tudtam szökni, amikor rajtuk ütöttek a rohamosztagosok.

Ben az ágyra lökte őt. Gyors és észrevétlen mozdulat volt. Az egyik pillanatban még felszegett állal állt, a következőben a hasán feküdt a kényelmetlen ágyon. A feje csak azért nem ütődött a falhoz, mert Ben a bokájánál fogva lejjebb húzta őt, és ott tartotta.

– Én küldtem őket – mondta, és a tarkójánál fogva nyomta bele a lepedőbe. Friss, mosószerszaga volt, de azon keresztül is érezte Ben veszélyes illatát, az olvadt fémet és a parázst.

Ben ujjai végigsimítottak a fenekén és a gerincén. A tunika begyűrődött a combja alá, a válla és a karja megfeszült, amikor Ben a hátához szorította.

Felnyögött.

– Láttam, hogy hol vagy, mert annyira féltél, Rey, hogy nem tudtad lezárni a kötést, éreztem a fájdalmad. Tudtam, hogy hol vagy, azt is tudtam, hogy milyen színű a fal abban a szobában, ahol megvertek.

Az első ütés gyors volt, és csípett. Rey megugrott, de Ben kíméletlenül nyomta vissza a párnába.

A másodiktól könnyek szöktek a szemébe, de összeszorította a száját, hogy ne kiáltson fel. Megfeszültek az izmai, ökölbe szorította a lefogott kezét, de nem bírt menekülni.

_Meg sem próbálta._

Az ágy besüppedt mellette. Ben térde az oldalát nyomta. A következő csapások a fenekét, a combját érték. Egy a térdhajlatát, egy a feneke alsó részét.

Minden ütéstől nehezebben lélegzett, minden ütéstől forróbb lett a szégyentől és a vágytól.

Nem sikolthatott, mert meghallják és észreveszik.

Az Erő izzott Ben dühétől, kétségbeesésétől, és az ő fájdalmától. Erősödött, ahogy eddig minden érintésüktől.

Most Rey könnyei táplálták.

Minden egyes csapás kegyetlen volt, és sosem ütött ugyanoda, mindig új helyet keresett, ahol jobban fájt, a feneke már lüktetett, és mikor túl sok lett, és Rey sírt, akkor az Erő bekúszott a lába közé, a tunikája alá.

Ben tudta, mit csinál. Az apró Erő-simításoktól a lágy rezgéstől, és a nyomástól, pont jó helyen, Rey hamar remegett, és Ben nevét sikoltotta, hogy sürgesse, nehogy abbahagyja.

Az ütések a fenekén összefolytak egy közös, végtelen egésszé. A fájdalom állandóvá vált.

 _Nem akarlak elveszíteni,_ a veréssel mondta el neki Ben, amit szavakkal nem tudott.

Ben keze a fenekén emlékeztetett. A majdnem halálra, a felelőtlenségre, arra, hogy mégsem egy senki, hogy neki is van valaki, aki érdemes életben maradni.

Kiszakadt belőle a zokogás. Felszabadította. Megtisztította.

Ben tenyere a lába közét érte. Gyengédebb volt, mint az előző valahány, de ez billentette át. Hullámokban csapott át rajta, és hirtelen, mint az ach-tói vihar. Ben most már nem ütött, hanem óvatosan átdörzsölte az ütések nyomát.

Az érintése enyhítette a fájdalmat, vagy az Erő is, de Ben keze reszketett a hátsóján. Elengedte az összefogott karját, és Rey a lepedőbe nyomta az arcát, hogy ne láthassa a könnyeit, de Ben ujjbegyei letörölték az arcát, mielőtt felihatta volna a durva textil.

Ben egyenként megcsókolta a csigolyáit.

A düh eltűnt a kötelékből. Rey húsa szívta magába.

Aggódott érte. Az első pillanattól mostanáig, hogy végre láthatta őt.

Ben szelíd köröket rajzolt a fenekére.

Enyhült minden.

– Ha nem küldöm oda az embereimet, már nem élnél, Rey. Ha megtaláltak volna, lehet, hogy szerencsém lenne, és elhoztak volna hozzám, lehet, hogy nem – mondta Ben. Az ajka puha volt az izzadt tarkóján. Gyengéden harapott rá, és szívta, ízlelte Reyt.

Rey hallgatott. Sóhajtott, amikor fogak karcolták a bőrét.

Ben a válla és a nyaka közé harapott, majd a nyelvével cirógatta, hogy rögtön enyhítse a fájdalom tünékeny érzését.

Felkiáltott.

Az ajtó sziszegve nyílt ki, hamarabb, minthogy Rey felugorhatott volna, és úgy tehetett volna, hogy éppen nem történik semmi.

– Rey! – Finn állt az ajtóban. Kezét még mindig kopogásra emelte.

Rey pislogott.

Ben a füle alá puszilt.

Rey megborzongott, és elfojtott egy nyögést.

Finn végignézett rajta. Zavarban volt, leengedte a kezét, és megigazította a dzsekit a mellkasa előtt.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte óvatosan.

Rey bólintott. Fura mozdulat volt, mert az orra a párnába süppedt, de nem mert megszólalni, mert Ben keze a lába között volt, az Erő meg úgy csúszott végig a térhajlatán, hogy csak nem nehezére esett könyörögni Finnek, hogy menjen ki, Bennek, hogy hatoljon belé, mielőtt az Erő elválasztja őket egymástól.

– Csak azért, mert elég fura hangokat adtál ki. Meg sírtál, aztán Ren nevét nyöszörögted. – A Finn arcán ülő tiszta gyűlöletet nem akarta látni.

Ben keze óvatosabb lett, lágyabb, mintha tudná, hogy mennyit bír a túlérzékeny test és lélek.

– Rémálmod volt? – kérdezte Finn.

Rey megrázta a fejét.

– Nincs semmi baj – mondta fojtottan.

Ha Ben nem is nyúlhatott hozzá úgy, ahogy igazán akart, az Erő igen. Kitöltötte őt belülről, úgy, ahogy eddig csak Ben tette.

Ben nevét vinnyogta és átkozta. Ben csak kuncogott fölötte, és az Erő megremegett benne. Csak azért nem sikoltott, mert Ben a szájába dugta a kezét, és az ujjai elnyelték a hangját.

– Fáj valamid? – aggodalmaskodott Finn. Tanácstalan pillantása végigjárta Rey csatakos haját, forró, valószínűleg kipirosodott bőrét, de a felismerés helyett, csak értetlen maradt. – Nem vagy lázas? Olyan piros vagy. Hívjak orvost?

Tett felé egy lépést.

Ben végigsimított az ajkán, ujjai nyálcsíkot hagytak a nyakán.

– Ne érj hozzám! Jól vagyok – Erős akart lenni, de csak nyöszörgésre futotta, ahogy rászólt Finnre. A párnába nyüszített, amikor Ben a nyakába harapott. Finn bizonytalanul bólintott.

– A szomszéd szobában leszek, kiálts át, ha kellek.

Rey bólintott. Az ágynemű hűvös volt a homlokához képest.

Finn végre hátrafordult, és kiment a szobából, és alig záródott be az ajtó, Ben feljebb húzta a csípőjét, lehúzta róla a nadrágot, és rögtön belehatolt. Csak azért nem sikított, mert Ben a tarkójánál fogva nyomta bele a párnába.

Ben kitöltötte őt, jobban, mint az Erő, átfogta a hasa alatt, felrántotta, és magához húzta.

Rey nem jutott levegőhöz. Így Ben túl sok volt, és a másféle fájdalom lassan enyhült Ben körül, és amikor újra tudott levegőt venni, Ben lökött egyet rajta a csípőjével, a nyüszítése elakadt a torkában.

Lassan mozgott benne, de minden egyes döfése mélyre hatolt, és már nem volt elég, hogy a lepedőbe, a párnacsücsökbe kapaszkodjon.

Az alkarját karmolta, minden lökés új karcolás lett a bőrén.

A körmei félköríveket hagytak önmagán, amikor Ben fölé hajolt, és a nyakába harapott. Megtalálta benne azt a pontot, amit ő sosem ért el. A párnába sírta a gyönyörét, nehogy más meghallja.

Ben csendben élvezett belé.

Mostanra megtisztult a kötelék a dühtől és a félelemtől, és Rey most már hallotta, mit ismételget az elméjében, titokban.

_Élsz. Élsz. Élsz._

Ben nem húzta ki magát belőle, de összekulcsolta a kezüket, ahogy óvatosan az oldalára fektette mindkettejüket. Gyengéd csókokat adott a nyakára. Simogatta a fenekét és a combját, érzékeny volt a veréstől és a szextől.

– Élek, Ben – suttogta a sötét falnak.

– Tudom – jött a halk válasz. Csiklandozta a fülét. – Máskor ne csinálj ilyet!

– Ha ez lesz belőle, akkor fogok.

Ben a csípőjét cirógatta, és a csókjai még inkább ellágyultak a tarkóján és az arcán.

– Szerintem még rengeteg okot találhatok rá, hogy elfenekeljelek.

– Szerintem is – súgta bele a félhomályba Rey.

Aznap éjjel Benről és biztonságról álmodott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritka, amikor Ben és Reyt hosszú ideig kapcsolja össze az Erő, de ha igen, akkor kiélvezik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úgy ébredtem, hogy ennek a ficnek kell egy második, nyugodtabb, békésebb fejezet. :)

Az Erő egyszerre volt kegyes és kegyetlen. Éjjel Rey hiába várta, nem kapcsolta őket össze. Ben távol maradt, de Rey tudta, él, mert nem tapintott ürességet. Bosszantó volt az elején a kötés, hogy mindig ott van, hogy tudják, mi van a másikkal.

Nélkülözhetetlen lett. Amíg nincsenek egy oldalon, vagy helyen, addig így tudhattak csak egymásról.

Rey rettegte a napot, amikor tanúk előtt mérik össze az erejüket. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy akart volna Ben ellen harcolna. Egy világ nélküle sivár.

A semmit félte a legjobban.

Hogy megint lesz olyan, hogy nem kell várnia semmire. Nehezen aludt, forgolódott, de reggelre valami megváltozott. A takaró melegebb volt körülötte, a padlóra terített matrac puhább, mint éjjel.

A feje alatt ismerős párna emelkedett és süllyedt.

Ben tenyere a fenekére simult. Hüvelykujjával köröket írt Rey derekára – pont oda, ahol felcsúszott éjjel a fehér tunika, amiben mindig aludt, amilyen kíméletlen volt Ben este, olyan puha volt az érintése most.

– Beszéltél álmodban – mondta Ben, hangja reszelős volt az alvástól, súlyos valamitől, amit Rey nem tudott hova tenni.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit álmodott. Nem szokott rájuk emlékezni. Biztos volt benne, hogy néhány látomástól is megszabadult már az elméje, anélkül, hogy rájuk nézett volna. A Jakkun mindig felidézte az álmait – társaság voltak.

Most inkább szégyellte őket. Nevetnek-e a többiek azon, amit motyog? Mondja-e, hallják-e mások Ben nevét, ha sürgeti, kéri, ha őt hívja? Vagy elfelejtik? Csak ne kotyogja ki a titkaikat, ne mondjon ki gyengeségeket. Ne váljon tudtán kívül árulóvá.

– Mit mondtam?

Ben megvonta a vállát. Sötét pillantása találkozott az övével. Inkább álmos volt, mint elgondolkodó.

Szerette így. Ilyenkor az övé volt, nem a galaxisé, ahogy ő is Bené volt a kötelék lopott perceiben vagy óráiban, mikor épp mennyi jutott.

– Nem értettem – felelte halkan Ben. A lapockáját simogatta, eljátszott a tunika pántjával. Láthatatlanul, tapintással kötötte össze a szeplőket a hátán.

Rey tudta, hol vannak, Ben már az összeset megcsókolta.

Ha Ben nem érti, más sem fogja. Felsóhajtott.

Ben hallgatott.

Puha volt Ben bőre a puszi alatt, mintha nem is egy harcosé lenne.

– Nyugtalannak tűntél – szólalt meg hirtelen Ben. Habozott, de Rey ujja a hajába túrt. Felsóhajtott, aztán folytatta: – De megnyugodtál, amikor így öleltelek, és így simogattalak.

Rey feljebb húzta magát, hogy csókjával elérje Ben nyakát, borostás arcát, állát, majd az ajkát is.

Sürgető csók volt. Használják ki az időt, amit kaptak. Ki tudja, mikor szakad meg a kapcsolat, vagy mikor un rájuk az Erő.

Ben csókja gyengéd volt. Fogával pont ott tartotta az alsó ajkát, már fájt egy kicsit, de még jó volt, nem kellemetlen.

Megismerték egymást az Erőhozta érzésekből és a sóhajokból.

– Jó így? – suttogta Ben. a hangjában megint ott volt a súly, ami ébredéskor.

Rey bólintott.

Ben a nyaka hajlatát csókolta. Fülé mögé puszilt, és Rey megborzongott a vágytól. Ujjai mintát rajzoltak az oldalára és a hátára. A vállára és a derekára. Lassú köröket a csípőjére, és puha csiklandásokat a fenekére.

Fájt. Felszisszent, amikor Ben keze – tegnap óta különösen érzékeny területre – a combja és a feneke találkozásához tévedt.

– Ó, ennek nyoma marad – súgta Ben, bánkódott is, élvezte is.

Rey csak élvezte.

A csókja gyors volt. Eltökélt.

– Én kértem, Ben. Én is akartam – suttogta Ben állának.

Fontos volt, hogy higgyen neki, hogy máskor is elfeledtesse vele önmagát.

Ben tenyere visszatért a fenekére, Rey megérezte a körülöttük örvénylő Erőt.

Megfogta Ben csuklóját, aki ártatlanul pislogott rá. Még a szemöldökét is felvonta.

– Ne gyógyítsd meg őket. Szeretem érezni.

– Tudom.

Ben nem hagyta abba a gyógyítást.

Minden simogatás enyhet hozott. Hazudott volna, azt mondja, nem esik jól. A kedvességnek éppúgy helye volt, mint a fájdalomnak. Mindkettő kitöltött benne valamit.

– Csak a fájdalmat csökkentem – mormolta Ben a fülébe.

Felsóhajtott, a férfi vállába kapaszkodott, amikor fölé támaszkodott, és óvatosra fordította hanyatt.

– Miért csinálod?

Ben megcsókolta az orrát. Rey nevetett.

Szeretett Ben hajába nyúlni.

– Könnyen belefeledkezel a fájdalomba. – Ben puszit adott a vállára, a mellére. – Mert az olyan ismerős neked, mint nekem. Régi barát, tudod, hogy még itt vagy – folytatta. Ujja Rey combja közé siklott.

A lány a szájára szorította a kezét. Ben igazán tudta, hogy érjen hozzá, hogy remegjen a combja. Ben ráérősen, puhán simogatta. Túl kevés volt, de ahhoz épp elég, hogy nedves legyen, és hogy összerezzenjen, amikor Ben néha odanyúlt, ahova ő akarta.

Összeszorította a combját Ben csuklóján, de a férfi csak kinevette.

– Légy türelmesebb, kicsi Rey – kuncogta a mellének. Picit harapott, picit csókolt. Pont jól.

Már majdnem elég volt, hogy elélvezzen, de mindig visszahúzta a kezét.

– Az élvezet is tehet éppolyan könnyűvé, mint a kín, Rey.

Rey felmordult.

– Tudom. – Türelmetlenné tette a közeli gyönyör. Inkább nyafogott, a hangja elakadt, amikor Ben ujja – kettő – belé siklott, és megtalálta benne azt a pontot, amit csak ő találhatott meg, amitől Rey egy lett az ölével.

Csendet hozott a gyönyör, és Ben ebbe a hangtalanságba nevetett bele.

– Persze, hogy tudod – súgta. A hangja a fülét simogatta. Mikor hunyta be a szemét?

Ben kihúzta belőle az ujját. Rey hasára törölte a nedvét, aztán visszatért hozzá néhány – számolatlan – csókra.

Szép volt így, ahogy fölé hajolt, szép volt, amikor belehatolt. Sebezhető és gyönyörű. Rey lágy simogatásokkal fedezte fel az arcát: az anyajegyeket és a sebeket.

Kisimogatta a homlokából a hajszálakat.

Ben a nyakába harapott, és a lány felnyögött, izmai összeszorultak Ben körül. Ujjaik összekulcsolódtak a párnán. Az ő szorítása volt az erősebb.

Felbonthatatlan.

Mint a kötelék köztük, ami bizsergett Rey álmos örömétől, Ben vágyától izzott. Aztán a parázs megszelídült, amikor némán élvezett el.

A kötelékben is csend volt. Közös.

Rey lehunyta a szemét, és magához húzta Bent.

– Maradj még – kérte.

Ben maradt.

Az Erő most sokára választotta őket szét. Együtt pihentek. Rey szerette hallani Ben megnyugvó lélegzetvételeit. Az illatát. Szerette a karja súlyát a nyakán, a hátán. Mowst a hasán. Szeretett a hasához bújni.

Megszáradt a combján a közös nedvük, mire Ben helye üres lett a háta mögött. Rey percekig feküdt egyedül. Minden egyes alkalommal hozzá kellett szoktatnia magát a semmihez az ágyon.

A hideghez.

Lassan öltözött fel. Eszébe jutott, hogy lemoshatná magáról Bent, de nem bírta rászánni magát. Legalább van valami, ami Benre emlékezteti, amíg nem találkoznak megint.

Szeretettel simogatta meg a még sajgó harapásnyomokat.

_Hamar hozza vissza Bent az Erő, ugye?_


End file.
